


Calm Surrender

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: "College-age Rey is an up and coming professional dancer, and aspiring composer Ben Solo plays piano for her ballet classes."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Calm Surrender

_Prologue_

The crowd goes silent as a large, imposing man strides across the darkened stage. He stops for a moment, sweeping his hand across the glossy black of the instrument. With a deep breath, he seats himself, and looks up.

The silks hang gracefully from the ceiling, draped just so. Even in the dark, the luxurious sheen isn’t lost, giving the stage an air of provocative allure. He clears his throat, and flexes his fingers- he has played this piece a thousand times, but nevertheless, his heart swells as the deep blue lights brighten slightly, and he catches her eye.

The chimes and flute ascend gently as he prepares himself- shakes his head and looks down at the ivory keys.

She is a vision, as intended. Swathed in all the colors of the rainbow, she glides to him from across the stage, and reaches out her hand. Grabbing hold of the piano, she lifts herself to the edge, signaling that she is ready. 

And so she dances, captivating the audience with her elegance, the physical embodiment of grace itself, her feet only touching the floor when they must, truly like the jewel colored bird she represents.

All the while, he strokes the keys to match her sensual movements. All eyes are on her, and her movements are not lost on him either. She turns to him, and smiles gently. There is a room full of people, but it is only them, and only this moment.

He rises from the bench, matching his stride to the flute in the background. He meets her in the middle, reaching a hand out. She grasps it, his arm reaching around her, encircling her waist. He subtly attaches her harness to the costume, and twirls her in his arms. He dips her low to the ground, her feathered headdress gently brushing the stage. He could kiss her just like this.

Their closeness is charged, an electric current as the music swells, and he nearly chokes at the emotion he feels when she is like this with him. He pirouettes her away, and begins his walk back to the piano. He catches her as she leaps without hesitation into his arms, and lifts her over his head. He is but an accessory, merely a way for her to feel the freedom of the sky.

He lets go, and the coils lift her slowly, spinning her around- she is captivating in every way, her feathered tail swirls around her.

And he waits. As she is lowered back into his arms, he runs his fingertips down her spine. It elicits a small shiver, and a gleam in her eye that he cannot ignore. She flits around him, and without warning, leaps to his arms once more- he catches her lithe body with no hesitation, and lifts her once more, suspending her far above the audience.

Watching her in all of her glory, he wonders... fingers flying across the keys, the piece coming to crescendo, his heart in his throat at the foolish sentiment he has for her…

_ He wonders if she could ever feel it too. _


End file.
